


Rhyming time at the SGC

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Just a fun little story that may or may not continue - it is totally up to you! let me know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackGywer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/gifts).



> Just something I sat down and started writing – not sure where it will go or if it will go anywhere – Reviews will make the difference! Let me know what you think but most of all – read, laugh and enjoy – this one will be for fun.  
> I do not own any of the following quotes nor characters – they are the property of Dr. Seuss, Shakespeare and the owners of Stargate SG1

Jack and Daniel – having breakfast – Daniel talking, Jack snoozing:

“You know Sam is here already, right? She was here before I got here this morning.”  
Daniel made the statement not really expecting a reply – Jack seemed to be sleeping right there at the breakfast table. He sure did not seem to be sitting in front of Daniel looking at a bowl of soggy fruit loops. Jack must have had a pretty rough night.  
“That Sam of mine, that Sam of mine – I wish she would give me all that time!”  
Daniel did not think Jack knew he said what he said out loud – but hey, why not have some fun with it.  
“Would you take her “time” here or there, would you take her anywhere?”  
“Oh, if she would give me her time every day – I would spend it with her in every way. I would spend it with her in the sun or in the rain – on a date through the Gate – I would spend it in her lab I would spend it with her in a cab – I would spend every day with that Sam of mine – if only it weren’t a crime” 

Meanwhile in Janet’s office – Sam and Janet – drinking coffee:

“Did you see Jack earlier, Sam?”  
“Hmm? Jack – oh yes I saw him – He is quite a fox that Jack is.”  
“Um Sam, are you quite alright? You do realize you just spoke about your commanding officer being a ‘fox’.”  
“Yes, I know – and I bet he is quite a fox in socks too. I love a man that walks around in sock’s.”  
Janet looks at Sam as if she has completely lost it. Never would Sam say something like that about Jack in front of anyone. Oh, everyone on the base knew the two were in love with each other – no doubt about that – but neither of them would let their guard down like this.  
Janet watched as Sam continued with the Dr. Seuss rhyme without even realizing that Janet was no longer carrying on the conversation with her.  
“Yep, Jack in socks – man what a fox. I would love to see that for sure – right inside his bedroom door. Would love to help him peel them off, one at a time – but I know for us to be together is nothing but a crime. But yes – I saw Jack – saw him in his socks – I saw that fox – Jack in socks.”  
Just before Janet stood up to check Sam’s vitals, Daniel came in with Jack – who was leaning on Daniel and quoting yet another Dr. Seuss rhyme.  
“One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish – oh look it is a blue-eyed fish – it is my Sam – My Sam I am – with fish – 2 fish – and she is wearing a hat – I do not like that hat!”  
“Do you like my hat now?” Sam asked after taking Jack’s from his head and putting it on her own.  
“OH, I do I do like that – I Like that hat a lot! Spot’s – look at all the spots!”  
Janet helped Daniel with Jack just as he collapsed. Looking over at Daniel, she saw the same question in his eyes that she knew she had in hers. What in the world had caused this? Or better yet – what World or Star or Sun – had caused this? Putting Jack to bed, she and Daniel went back and got Sam – who, not to be outdone – had switched gears to something a little more sorrowful when she realized Jack was no longer in the room with her.  
“Jack! Oh Jack! Wherefore art thou, my Jack?”  
“He has passed out, we have put him to bed – where you are going!”  
Janet said the words just as she and Daniel got Sam comfortable on the bed beside Jack, who by know was passed completely out and yet still quoting Dr. Seuss.  
“The Sam in the hat – she has come in while the General is out! We must not play while others are about – dear Sam in my hat – please come in and play on this cold cold wet day!”  
“How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The stone mountain walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If the General find thee here, this close to me!”  
Janet stood amazed – they were both completely knocked out and yet – the quotes kept coming – some from Dr. Seuss, some from Shakespeare. Back and forth, and yet no one knew why. Daniel had left to go get the General and to research the artifacts that were found on the last planet they had gone to. There was nothing she could do for them, nothing. Their vitals were fine and they seemed to be resting comfortably – just talking and talking and talking.  
The General did not take long getting to the infirmary and behind him was Teal’c and Daniel was soon running in with something in his hands – something old and musty smelling. Something that looked oddly like an old school book.


	2. Artifacts & Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much debating with myself and Mr. Muse I finally gave in and wrote another chapter – I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the first chapter. Thank you randysunshine1980 for the great idea about Teal’c – loved it. Now I love getting reviews but they are not a must I write because I love to write – so please read, enjoy and comment if you want – would love to hear what you think!

Daniel had definitely found something of interest. And it did look like an old-school book but it was not a Dr. Seuss book or even a Shakespearian book. This was a leather bonded book with beautiful gold trim across the front and on the spine. It had writing on it but Daniel had yet to translate it. He had been putting it off because they had found another ancient device also on that planet and he felt that was more worthy of his time. He knew now that maybe he should have paid more attention to the book.  
As he walked into the infirmary, he stopped dead in his tracks. Although Jack and Sam had both been giving a sedative to see if they could rest (the going back and forth was becoming quite intense) they were still mumbling their thoughts of each other out loud. However, it was not Jack nor Sam that had him amazed. It was Teal’c. The Jaffa stood there in between Jack’s and Sam’s beds and, with eyebrow raised quite higher if possible than ever before – his head started off leaning a little to the left but now it was too busy turning from Jack to Sam. Teal’c was obviously amazed and amused that this was happening to his two friends. He did not mind if they were not in harm’s way.  
Daniel showed the book to the General and was carrying on a deep conversation about what language the writing reminded him off when suddenly Sam sit straight up in bed – looking over at Jack and begin to quote a poem from Emily Dickinson. This caught everyone in the room off guard – it meant that it had nothing to do with who the writer was, but with the ability to actually recite the poems. Janet stood amazed as her friend repeated word from word one of her favorite poems.  
“Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words and never stops at all, and sweetest in the gale is heard and sore must be the storm that could abash the little bird that kept so many warm. I’ve heard it in the chilliest land, and on the strangest sea; yet, never, in extremity it asked a crumb of me”  
Then Sam calmly laid back down and for the first time seemed to actually be asleep. One of the nurses looked puzzled and before anyone could stop him Daniel went into telling the meaning that for Sam, Jack is her hope – that no matter what storm comes her way or what planet or sea she may be on – she knows he is there to bring her hope and comfort her and yet -never in all the time she has known him has he ever asked for anything in return. The nurse turned from Daniel, but not before he saw a tear escape her eye.  
They stood there, each awaiting Jack’s reply for this was how it had been going for the past three hours – each time one would quote something the other would respond with a quote of their own. The General prayed that whatever was being said in the infirmary would stay in the infirmary because there was no denying at all – Sam and Jack were professes their love for each other. And sure enough, Jack did the same thing Sam had done – sat up and looked over at Sam as if he knew exactly where they were and how close he was to her. Then he began to quote from E. E. Cummings and his was just as hers had been – a profession of their love.  
“I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling) I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)) and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you. Here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than a soul can hope or a mind can hide) and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)”  
And just like that, Jack was laying back down and he too seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the first time since that morning when the incident started. Janet walked over to the both and checked their vitals. She looked at General Hammond and confirmed that they were both fine, just sleeping.  
“Ok can you tell me exactly what is going on here, Dr. Jackson?”  
“No sir not yet but I do believe that this book holds the key. At first I thought that somehow, we were stuck with a Dr. Seuss or Shakespearian time frame but no – this is any writing.”  
“Ok, well why are you and Teal’c not affected? You were both on the planet also”  
“Indeed, the General does have a point Dr. Jackson.”  
“Well Sir, I am not a hundred percent sure but I believe it is only effecting those who are hiding their affections for each other.”  
Daniel had laid it out completely for the General – and that was it in a nutshell. The truth thanks to alien artifacts was causing the deepest secret of the SGC to come to light.


	3. Love defines life and death

Chapter 3 – Love defines life or death  
Daniel sat, frustrated, in his office. He had been correct in his assumption as to what was going with his friends. They were dealing with an ancient curse and to be honest, nothing he had read or ever studied told him how to break it. There were still a couple of paragraphs left on the artifact (book) but he was having troubling trying to translate it.   
The General, meanwhile was trying to decide exactly what to do with Jack and Sam. He could leave them in the infirmary but then everyone on the base would hear every conversation they had. He knew it was pretty much known around the SGC how much the two cared about each other but if the wrong person heard it and did not know – it could cause a lot of problems for both Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter.  
After talking to Dr. Frazier, it was decided to put them each into a secured isolation room. However, when Jack and Sam both realized they were not in the same room, the attitude changed from quoting love words to each other to actually quoting death poems. It was as if they both had felt death for the other. Sam was the first to start and as tears streamed down her face, she recited how she would feel should she die and should leave Jack. Soon, not only Janet but the nurse helping her were also in tears:

I saw you again today and my heart skipped a beat. I felt you slightly today, but my hand felt as cold as sleet. I heard you say goodbye today and my voice longed to cry out. I saw you cry again today and my soul wanted to shout!  
You did not see me for which I am glad - for that would have made you so sad. You did not hear me today, and I was surprised for when you turned to leave I gave such an audible sigh! Unlike times in the past you did not feel my touch upon your skin, so this time your mended heart - you did not have to defend. I heard you explain about this new life you had chosen and my memories of us seemed as if frozen.  
I watched as you stood there with tears and I tried to stop the invisible tug.... that seemed to be reaching to you to feel our old love. I heard you whisper a tearful "I will always love you" as you knelt upon your knees and I was suddenly frightened for I knew this was how it had to be.  
Then you silently said goodbye to me with a whispered kiss and I wanted so bad to let you know that I wished you a life of bliss. And as you placed the orchards that I loved so dearly upon my grave and turned to walk away - I knew that even in a place called Heaven I would cry because of today.

Janet rushed to Jack’s room and was shaken when she heard the death quote coming from him. A poem that Janet knew well for it was written by a young lady named Dana Schwartz who was in her last stages of cancer and thinking of leaving her husband behind – she wrote the following poem:  
If I thought for just one moment that this would be my last breath,   
I'd tell you I'll love you forever, even beyond death.  
If I thought for just one moment that your face would be the last I'd see,   
I'd take a million pictures and save them just for me.  
If I thought for just one moment that your voice would be the last I'd hear,  
I'd listen attentively and promise not to shed a tear.  
If I thought for just one moment that your touch would be the last I'd feel,   
I'd embrace you and know that this has all been real.  
If I thought for just one moment that my heart would beat its last beat,   
I'd thank the Lord for allowing us to meet

 

Janet immediately placed her fingers upon Jack’s pulse and was astonished at how slow his pulse was going. Then, running back to Sam’s room – she had the same result when checking her pulse. Running over to the phone she called for the General to report to isolation room two. When he got there, he was followed closely by Daniel and Teal’c.  
“What seems to be the problem, Doctor?” The General asked.  
Before he could be answered, the nurse in Jack’s room called for Janet. Going across the hall, followed by all three men, Janet reached Jack’s bed and felt his pulse again. The nurse had called her because of his blood pressure and how it had dropped. Janet turned to face the General.  
“Sir, we cannot keep them separated, they are both slipping into a coma and if we do not put them back together – they will not make it. Their will to be with each other is overpowering their will to live, quite literally.”  
“Move Major Carter in here with Colonel O’Neill. Make sure there is someone always guarding the door. We do not want the wrong people entering this room, if you understand me, Doctor.”  
Before General Hammond had the word Doctor out of his, the orderlies and nurses were already moving Sam. It was if a miracle had taken place but Janet could actually see their blood pressure increase from the monitor and checking their wrists, both patients now had a strong heartbeat. Looking back at the men, her next comment was directed at Daniel.  
“I don’t care where you have to go – or what book you have to study – but you have got to find out how to fix this. They cannot stay out like this, even if all of their vitals and blood work is good – they are not getting the exercise or food that they should be getting.”  
“I am trying, Janet but I will work on it even more.”  
“Dr. Jackson, do not hurt your own health and push yourself in the ground. You do what you can each day and then rest. Dr. Frazier, you keep me informed of any medical change and I will inform the President of what is going on.”   
Just as the door started to close behind the General – Jack had to give one more statement. Quoting from Angela Morgan, the poem stated exactly how he felt about his SIC, leaving no doubt about his love for her:  
I'd rather have the thought of you   
To hold against my heart,   
My spirit to be taught of you   
With west winds blowing,   
Than all the warm caresses   
Of another love's bestowing,   
Or all the glories of the world   
In which you had no part. 

I'd rather have the theme of you   
To thread my nights and days,   
I'd rather have the dream of you   
With faint stars glowing,   
I'd rather have the want of you,   
The rich, elusive taunt of you   
Forever and forever and forever unconfessed   
Than claim the alien comfort   
Of any other's breast. 

O lover! O my lover,   
That this should come to me!   
I'd rather have the hope of you,   
Ah, Love, I'd rather grope for you   
Within the great abyss   
Than claim another's kiss-   
Alone I'd rather go my way   
Throughout eternity.  
Jack’s voice trailed off as the four adults left the isolation room, leaving the two lovers there in peaceful slumber.


	4. Hidden love, Hurting hearts

The words were not easy to translate but Daniel had some progress. For some strange reason, he had first assumed it had been Goa’uld writing, but with Teal’c not being able to read it, Daniel realized that only a few words were actually that of the Goa’uld. Who the other language belonged to was a mystery to the man.

But he had realized that he was correct in his first assumption. Sam and Jack would stay just the way they were until someone gave them the permission they needed to declare their love for each other out loud. When they had been separated a couple of days ago – there were a few words that they both had spoken that had nothing to do with the quoting of poetry. Jack’s words spoken in Goa’uld “tal mek. creon te shree. tal mek” which Teal’c had explained to Daniel meant that their love would not end in death. And when Sam had actually spoken back to Jack with “tak mal arik tiak”, Daniel had known that Janet nor the General was going to be able to keep the two separated. Sam had said “you will not be forgotten”. 

The fact of the matter was simple. Sam and Jack would lay in a sleep like coma until they felt peace about letting the world know they were in love. That is unless Daniel could find some type of artifact on the planet that would reverse the effects of the book. But he doubted it. The book to him was like a religious instrument. It seemed to be bonded by some power that once it was used, it would not relent until whatever was being hidden was revealed. In this case Jack and Sam’s love for each other.

There were a couple of other Goa’uld words that were written on the book and in the book, that Daniel found worrisome. Sim’ka – betrothed, Kal’ma – child, and Kalach – soul and all three of these words had yet to be spoken by his friends but Daniel had this funny feeling that before this was all over with, they would be. Placing the book in his arms, he went to see if he could find the General. He had an idea but it would take some convincing of both General Hammond and the Joint Chiefs. 

On his way to the General’s office, Daniel stopped by the isolation room to check on his friends. They looked so peaceful that sometimes he would stand for a few minutes watching their chest just to make sure they were moving. He knew the monitors said they were both alive, but monitors could lie. They had calmed down a little on their proclamations of love for each other but Janet had told them all in the briefing earlier that morning that they still gave at least one speech to each other before the day was over.

He was surprised to see that Janet had raised the head of their beds so that they were sitting up instead of laying straight down. It was a way to get their bodies in a different position then just on their backs or on their sides. She had told him earlier that something was going to have to be done because she was so worried about their motor skills as far as walking and using their arms and so forth, even eating normally would be a problem if something wasn’t done soon. Standing there looking at them, he could not help but feel pity for both Jack and Sam.

When he had agreed to help figure out what exactly the stargate was and what it did, he had not planned on becoming so attached to the military part of the expedition. When Jack had saved his life on Abydos, he realized then that he and Jack would be friends forever. Oh, he knew that they would never see eye to eye on a lot of things and sadly what was going on between Jack, Sam and the military protocol was one thing that they would always fight about. 

Believe it or not, he even had Teal’c on his side about this one. Jack and Sam would not be in the shape they were in if the military allowed people that were in love to be together. That was it in a nutshell and now because they had to hide their feelings from the world – Daniel really didn’t know if they would ever be able to live through this ordeal.

Remembering that he had to talk to General Hammond, Daniel started out of the room but not before it was show time. Jack actually made Daniel jump when he started his next rendition. This time Daniel was even more impressed with Jack’s words. There were not many people who could understand Shakespeare and although Jack and Sam had quoted Romeo and Juliet – that was a well-known play by Shakespeare, not many people knew Sonnet 29 but Jack seemed to understand it and made it plain that he would gladly give up the wealth of kings, even if he were the poorest person on earth, if it were bestowed upon him if he could only have Sam for his own. 

When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state,   
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,  
And look upon myself, and curse my fate,   
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,   
Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,  
Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,   
With what I most enjoy contented least;   
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,   
Like to the lark at break of day arising   
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings

Hearing a sniffle behind him, Daniel turned to see the young nurse that Janet had put in charge of Jack and Sam, for one reason because she trusted her so much and knew what she heard would stay in the room. Stacey stood there with tears streaming down her face. She understood what Jack had meant. She understood that he would be willing to suffer any discomfort or loss as long as Sam could be his.

They stood and waited for both Daniel and Stacey knew that if it played out the way it had in the past, Sam would now declare, in some way or another, her love for Jack. Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Sam gave in to the want and spoke her words to her heart’s desire. The poem was from Elizabeth Barret Browning and her desire and Sam’s was simple – if Jack could not proclaim his love for her out loud – then she was willing to let it rest only in her soul as long as he continued to love her.

Say over again, and yet once over again,   
That thou dost love me. Though the word repeated   
Should seem “a cuckoo-song," as thou dost treat it,   
Remember, never to the hill or plain,   
Valley and wood, without her cuckoo-strain  
Comes the fresh Spring in all her green completed.   
Beloved, I, amid the darkness greeted   
By a doubtful spirit-voice, in that doubt’s pain   
Cry, “Speak once more—thou lover!” Who can fear   
Too many stars, though each in heaven shall roll,   
Too many flowers, though each shall crown the year?   
Say thou dost love me, love me, love me—toll   
The silver iterance! —only minding, Dear,   
To love me also in silence with thy soul.   
Sonnet 21 – Say it over again

Daniel stood, amazed as both Jack and Sam now lay sleeping once again, as if nothing at all had taken place. Turning to leave the room, he placed a gentle hand on Stacey’s shoulder as she stood, wiping tears from her face. He knew she felt as he did – it was cruel that two people who loved each other so much had to hide it from the world or loose what they had chosen in life to become – defenders of their fellow man.


	5. Becoming Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Hope all is well. I wanted to let you know that I do not know for sure how much longer this story will be. When it was first written, it was for the Monthly One Shot and after several requests – I continued it. However, with several changes taking place in my life in the next month – I do not want to leave my readers hanging on a story that it may take a while for me to get back to. I will not leave it at a drop off point – I will complete it. The poems and sonnets that I have used in the chapters before now all but one was from a famous poet – “Heaven’s Pain” and the two in this chapter are my very own. I am not a professional so please keep the criticism to a minimum -LOL. Thank you each and every one for all the reading you do – and for those that review – thank you, those that leave the likes and kudos – thank you and for those that read but just don’t know what to say – Thank you ---you all mean so much to me.  
> Now Enjoy!  
> Vanessa

Janet laid on her couch in her office, wore completely out. It had been a rough four weeks anyway with Jack and Sam in a coma like state, but it seemed the SGC was in even worse disarray. She had thought when this started, that it would never last this long. Now she was to the point of beyond worry. The body could not handle not being able to function and reading Jack and Sam’s charts, she had realized that their bodies had already begun to break down.   
By breaking down, Janet knew that organs would fail and then death would be not far off. Although they were being feed intravenously, that did not make up for the daily exercise and a regular healthy diet. Beside – she could almost see the desire to get up and do something in both Jack and Sam.  
She heard a slight knock on her office door but before she could stand, Daniel had opened the door and seeing her, stepped into her office. She tried to smile at him but she knew she had not given one to convince him she was alright. She and her staff were tired but she knew Daniel and Teal’c were also very tired. The whole SGC was worried about the Colonel and the Major but they were running out of options on how to help them.  
“Hi Doctor Jackson, seems you caught me with my feet up”  
“Hi, Janet. I didn’t mean to interrupt your only time to rest. I am worried and I finally gave in and decided to seek you out for the answer.”  
“Sure, if I can help, I will.”  
“How much longer can Jack and Sam go on like this?”  
The words Daniel spoke brought back the thoughts she had been having earlier. Should she tell him what she already knew – or let him figure it out. Daniel was smart, he had to know the answer already – he just wanted confirmation but did she want to be the one to give him that?  
“Daniel, you know already. Their bodies are breaking down. How rapidly this will happen – I do not know. What confuses me the most is that I have known coma patients that have lived for months in a coma – but for some reason Colonel O’Neill and Sam’s bodies are not being able to handle this.”  
“Could it be because they are not in a complete coma? Could that be the problem? Would it be safer for them if you were to put them in a complete medically induced coma?”  
“I don’t know Daniel. How are you coming with the translation?”  
“I am as lost as you are. You know what gets me – is that this would not be happening now if the military did not have to live by a stupid rule where you cannot fall in love with the people you are in command with. It is just stupid!”  
“But it’s not Daniel – they do that to protect the others on a team. If Sam and Jack or any military personal that was in the same chain of command had the right to marry – who would they go after first if the team got into trouble? Don’t you see, it’s to protect everyone.”  
“No, I don’t see Janet. A rule is not going to make a difference if a person decided to save the one they are in love with first or last. Jack and Sam have been in love with each other I would say for at least five years now – and Jack shows no difference in Sam, Teal’c or myself when it comes to saving us.”  
“But he would if he could openly confess his love for Sam.”  
“Do you honestly believe that, Janet? Do you? I mean I am surprised that the Government hasn’t come in and broken up our team as it is. If that rule was what it should be, then our team, and several others here, should have been broken up because how can the Government know for sure that Jack will not leave another team behind just to make sure he gets his team out first.”  
“That’s not the same as being in love with someone to the point of wanting to commit your life to them.”  
“Oh, for crying out loud, how can you say that?! We commit our lives to each other every damn time we go through that gate and you know we do. Just like you do every time you go through it.”  
“But…”  
“Please don’t try to defend something you really don’t believe in, Janet. You know as good as I do that it is not right that Jack and Sam cannot be together and still do what they love to do. You have known it since he was stuck on Edora how unfair it was.”  
Before Janet could comment, there was a slight tap on her door and the General stepped in. Looking back and forth from Daniel to Janet – he knew what they had been talking about. He hoped the news he was given would be taken as a step to clearing this mess up.  
“I just stopped by to let you know that President Hayes is on his way here. He should be landing within the hour. Daniel, I need you to ride out and meet him. On the way here, I need you to debrief him on exactly what that artifact has done and what the results will be, if we do not remedy this.”

 

After escorting the President to General Hammonds office, Daniel went to his lab to get the artifact that had caused so much trouble and to let Teal’c and Janet know that they were all meeting in in the isolation room after the President spent a minute alone with Jack and Sam.  
An hour and a half later, President Hayes walked into the isolation room where Jack and Sam had been laying for almost four weeks now. He knew they were in bad shape from what Daniel had told him but that had not prepared him for the haggard looking officer’s that lay upon each bed. Looking at what he had to admit was his favorite officer, President Hayes felt pity well up in him.   
He knew the story behind Colonel O’Neill’s first marriage and his heart hurt. But to know that he was in love again and not be able to do anything because of the service and his love for his Country made the President more than hurt – it had made him angry. Angry for both the rule and for the fact that both Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter had asked for reassignments over 27 times in the past three years and he had known nothing about it.   
Janet walked in and was just about to say hello to the President when something caught her attention. Bending down close to the Colonels ear, the President whispered something to him. It seemed Jack recognized the man’s voice for his head actually turned towards the President. Then just as quickly he turned it back so that if his eyes had been open – he would have been staring at Sam.  
“I thought for a moment you may have broken this curse, Mr. President.”  
Looking over at Janet – President Hayes acknowledged her salute. Seeing the General and Daniel standing with Teal’c – he reached over and shook the Jaffa’s hand and then turned his attention to Daniel. But the briefing did not have a chance to get started, for just at that moment – Jack sat up in bed, once again quoting about his loss.  
“I have lived life, and I have seen death  
And in both life and death, I find sorrow in all that is left  
I gave life once, but I have taken many away  
And the memory of that fact, haunts me every day.  
I sold my chance of happiness it seems   
to the one thing I swore I would always defend  
Now that one thing threatens my chance at ever having joy.  
Do I give up and keep living this lie or do I give in and let a part of me die  
Why can’t I have both – why must I choose, why is happiness always mine to lose?”

Just as he laid down, Sam begun. President Hayes watched, astonished but Janet saw as he wiped away a tear.   
“I see your reflection as it shines back to me  
And I wonder if my eyes reflect the love that I see  
I feel the cold glass because I cannot feel you face  
And my lips long for the sweetness of a kiss to taste  
You are nothing but an image in the mirror of my mind  
And yet my heart still yearns for you all the time  
I am afraid that the choices we made as been shown too late  
To live without each other my love will always be our fate.”

Daniel knew he did not need to explain either of those – the words and meaning were clear enough. Jack and Daniel were past waiting for someone to help them get what their hearts desired. They were willing to die then to live without each other.


	6. To break the curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thank you to all my readers and to my reviewers, kudoers and followers – thanks from the bottom of my heart – always! Nessa

President Hayes watched as Sam laid down after stating her feelings for Jack and he could not help the shiver that passed through him. It was as if they were both pronouncing their death sentences. They would not leave this hospital alive if they could not be together, that much was clear. And it became a reality when he – like others in the room – actually jumped when both heart monitors started going off. They were going to lose them both if something was not done.  
Daniel scanned over each page in the book as Janet called for the crash cart. There had to be something he was missing. Something that would tell him what he had to do to bring back his friends. He was not going to stand here like an idiot and watch them die because he could not read some foreign language. Starring at the pages, he did not see President Hayes also looking at the book until he saw his hand run across the bottom of a page. Then it stopped – as if it were made of stone, the Presidents hand did not move.   
Looking up at him, Daniel stared in unbelief at the stone like person standing where the President had stood earlier. Daniel knew it was the President, he also knew that somehow, someway – he too had become entranced just like Sam and Jack had. Then it hit him – he now knew why and what had to be done.  
“Sir, Janet, you guys might want to get another bed made – we have a problem here. Well, actually it isn’t a problem – I believe it may be the cure but we need to get the President in a bed asap.”  
In all the commotion, Janet had not heard Daniel but General Hammond did and so did Teal’c. Moving as fast as possible, they soon had another bed in the isolation room and the President on it. As they placed him between Jack and Sam, per Daniel’s order – President Hayes begin to speak. As he talked, Sam and Jack’s hearts begin to beat regular. They heard him and they both acknowledged him.  
“Dr. Jackson, can you please tell me just exactly what is happening here and is the President in any form of danger?”  
General Hammond asked the question but he had to admit – he was glad that whatever had caused this to happen to the President, seemed to be helping Jack and Sam. Now if they can just undo all three of them.  
“Sir, I believe what happened is that when the President touched the book, he was searching for a way to help Jack and Sam, knowing that if we could get them out of their coma – like state, then he was willing to fight anything and everything to allow them to be together. With that thought in mine – the curse that had been placed on the book acknowledged him as the giver of hope – the last two paragraphs I never could translate. The book is assuming that he can give them what they want more than anything – a life together.”  
“Wait – are you saying that President Hayes will stay in this state until he assures Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter that they can have a relationship and still be at the SGC?”  
“Yes, Janet I believe that is exactly what is going to happen. I don’t know how long it may take – but I have a feeling we may be coming to the end of seeing them just lay in despair from not being able to be together. I just hope whatever the President agrees to laying on that bed – he can stand behind once they wake up. I don’t know if the curse will be completely gone once they wake – or if it will wait to see if the promise is complete.”  
Daniel said the words and heard a deep “indeed” coming from his friend. If, after agreeing with what they wanted to get them awake and then changing it – Daniel did not want to know what may happen then. They may not lay in a coma state – it may kill them right off. However, before anyone could utter another word – the President decided it was time for him to state his piece.  
“As Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the United States of America – I hereby make this exception to the law regarding relationships between military personal in the same chain of command. If it is proven that the two persons do truly love each other and can be sworn to that love by marriage – then they will be allowed to marry. If they cannot be proven as being in love – but rather lust, then they will be taken from each other’s chain of command and put in different areas.”  
Looking at the President, General Hammond could not believe what he was hearing. Would he truly change a rule that had governed the military since the beginning almost? Would the Joint Chiefs allow him to keep this new rule or would they overrule it? General Hammond did not have long to dwell before the President was talking again.   
“Even though I am President of the United States, I do not have the right to marry anyone. However, I can promise you both there will be a wedding before I leave this mountain. That I give you my word to.”  
Finishing his statement, President Hayes opened his eyes, and then sat straight up in bed. Looking at Daniel, he asked him for a pen and notebook. Sitting there on the edge of a hospital bed, he wrote and signed his new rule for the United States Armed Forces. Just as he finished the S in Hayes – everyone looked at Janet as she suddenly took in a deep breath.   
Looking at the monitors on Jack and Sam, the four in the isolation room watched as they both seemed to stretch and then wake slowly up – as if having taken a long restful sleep. Janet rushed over and begin to check on vitals on first Sam and then Jack.  
“Aww Doc, watcha doing? Can’t a person get a little sleep without you having to be there to poke and prick at them?”   
Janet could not help it when the laughter bubbled up and out. Looking over at Sam, she noticed her looking at the Colonel and smiling. Seeing her smile caused him to grin even wider. Janet wondered if they knew what had decided by the President while they slept – either way she could not wait to be the one to tell them.


	7. Unbelief

Janet insisted on keeping all three patients in the isolation rooms for a week before they were released. Letting President Hayes leave first was giving him a chance to get things orchestrated so that the decision he had made could be followed through. The other two had no idea that he had been there – for some reason when waking up, Daniel had insisted on moving the President to another room. He had said it was to see if there was a reaction from the artifact but nothing had happened.  
The day after she released the President, Jack and Sam both were allowed to leave but not to go on missions until she checked them again in a week. Even through all the grumbling coming from the Colonel, Janet stood by her instructions – no missions for a week, period.  
Jack was leaving the infirmary when he heard his name over the intercom to report to General Hammond’s office. He was not sure if he wanted to hear what the General had to say after Janet had “punished” him so severally. He shook his head thinking about Janet – he swore if he had her on his team out in the field, every Goa’uld when cower in fear when she started towards them. Especially with those big honking needles she carried.   
Standing outside the General’s office door, he heard two voices coming from inside. Was that the President in there and why was he still here. Thinking about the President made Jack think about the Politicians – “oh for crying out loud”. The words slipped out of his mouth just as he heard “come” from General Hammond. All he could do was pray that the President’s visit had nothing to do with him.  
“Sir’s” Jack acknowledged as he entered the office. The President offered his hand to Jack and then pointed at the chair beside him. Jack could not help the uneasy feeling that was crowding his stomach. It was a known fact – when politicians showed up, disaster was quick to follow. He liked the President but he also knew they all could be a real pain in the mikta. And no offence but he would really rather not “die” today.  
“Jack – how are you doing my friend. Feeling better?”  
“Well Sir, um to be honest with you it’s all a little foggy to be. Now Carter on the other hand -she seems to know exactly what happened but I would rather not be in the room when she goes to explain it.”  
Jack could not help but look at both General Hammond and the President as they started laughing. Was everyone in the mountain sick and had the President caught whatever it was? Just as he started to get up to call Janet – he heard a knock on the door. Seeing who was standing there, the General waved her in. Jack knew now they were in deep crap! One half of SG1 being in the office with the President and the Commander of the SGC – could not be good.  
“Hello Major Carter, let me get you a chair. We have quite a few things to discuss.”  
Sam looked over at Jack and saw the same puzzled expression on his face that she had grown accustomed to when she would try to explain some gadget to him that he did not really care anything about knowing. But she also knew that Colonel Jack O’Neill had a way of acting dumb that could fool a lot of people. However, she had a strange feeling that he did not fool the two men sitting in this room anymore then he fooled her.   
“Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter – I have always been the type of man that would rather just go ahead and address the elephant in the room instead of allowing it to get too comfortable so I suggest we just go ahead and do that.”   
President Hayes looked back and forth from Sam to Jack. It seemed to Jack that he was waiting for either him or Carter to confess to something they had done but no matter how hard he tried to remember he could not think of anything that they may have done against protocol recently. No allowing aliens to escape, no disobeying direct orders and leaving the base, no blowing up spaceships. Nope, everything seemed to be in order. So just what was it that caused an elephant in the room? Looking over at Sam, he saw the same bewildered look he knew he had on his face.  
General Hammond watched his two officers and was amazed to realize that what Doctor Frazier and Doctor Jackson had told him seemed to be true. Neither officer remembered anything that had happened since the day they had started quoting Shakespeare and Dr. Seuss.  
“it has come to my attention by various resources that there may be more between you two then just officers in the same command. Do these resources state the truth?”  
Jack could not help the cough that came out of his throat and looking at Sam, he thought she may hit the floor at any moment. He had seen her pale before but not this pale. Was she even breathing?  
“Sir’s, while I will not sit here and say that we have not had feelings for each other – I would hope you both would know us well enough to know that we have never acted on those feelings. Major Carter is my second in command and my friend and while I (I cannot believe I am sitting here saying this) while I will admit that I would like for it to be more, I will never break the laws that our Government has laid down to protect its forces. When I can retire, I will see what may come of our feelings then but not while we are both in the same chain of command.”  
Jack looked at Sam, hoping against all hope that he would not see sorrow on her face for he did not know if he could handle that. But instead she was the strong little soldier she had been since the first day she challenged him to arm wrestling. Looking back at the President, he was surprised when he saw a grin on the man’s face. While it was good to make someone happy because you followed SOP, couldn’t he show just a little remorse to the two that may never be together?  
“Son, what if I told you – you can have both. Right now, you can have your command and you, well your soul mate, if you want?”  
Jack looked at the President and then at General Hammond. It was worse than he had first thought. There was definitely something going on at the base and both of these men had been infected. Standing up, he reached over General Hammonds desk and pushed the intercom. Before long everyone under the mountain heard Jack call out for the Doc.  
When the phone rang, he picked it up before General Hammond could and speaking quietly into the phone, he told Janet to report to the General’s office. He was afraid the General and the President had been infected by an alien disease. Just his luck – Jack thought to himself – an alien disease that could put him and Carter together and here he was turning the men in. Was life ever fair?  
Just as Jack had turned from putting the receiver back on the cradle, he noticed Daniel standing in the door way of the General’s office. Pinching the bridge of his nose – he knew that they had a long way to go before Jack would ever be willing to accept the fact that he and Sam could finally be together.


	8. Making it hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers/friends;  
> First of all – thank you for being so patient. It is still going to be difficult to get chapters up but I will continue to try in every way possible. Here is the next chapter for “Rhyming time at the SGC” and I hope to have a new chapter up for “Is love worth the fight?” next week. Thank you again for your patience and I understand if I have lost some readers – I did to you what I don’t like to do but life happens and so we must deal with it.   
> I hope each of you had a happy holiday and it will continue through the year and next.  
> Vanessa

Sam watched the Colonel as he tried to convince Janet that there was something medically wrong with the General and the President. She was sitting in the conference room with Daniel, who had repeatedly tried to explain what had taken place for the past week to her and Jack. The Colonel, being the Colonel, looked at Daniel, made his famous comment “oh for crying out loud” and went back to making his claim that the General and President Hayes needed to be locked up for the protection of their selves and others.  
Finally, between President Hayes, General Hammond and Janet – Jack begin to see that just maybe there was something to all of this but what convinced him the most was when Daniel brought the ancient book into the conference room where they were all sitting at and showed it to Jack. Jack’s instinct told him to push the thing away and get as far as he could from it and was not even sure why he felt that way.  
“So, let me get this straight Sirs, you are changing a rule, no excuse me -a law that has governed our armed services since they were assembled because some ancient book from some culture from some unknown planet thinks that is the way we should do it?”   
Jack asked the question catching everyone off guard with his next response before anyone had a chance to answer the first question.  
“You cannot do that. You would harm more than help the people who wear a uniform.”  
Jack heard Sam when she caught her breath, but he could not help it. She would see that he was correct, once the shock of what they were almost allowed to have had passed. There was no way he would agree to the law changing just so some officer’s lust could be satisfied for a quickie. Because he knew that was what would happen. The law changing would be taken advantage of and women and men both would be disrespected for someone higher up’s desire. Not while he wore the uniform, not on his watch.  
He turned to look straight at her when he continued.   
“You don’t understand what I am saying. It’s not that I don’t want to be with Carter, I do. God knows I do. But not being able to be with her is what has kept me from putting her above the others.”  
“I disagree”  
Jack turned around to see Daniel in the doorway. Giving him a questioning look, he waited impatiently for him to continue.  
“What I am saying is simple enough. There is not a team member you have or those under your overall command as second of this base, that you would not give your life for. You would make sure all others were safe and then you would go back for the one left behind – be it Sam or someone else. It would not matter if it were Teal’c, myself, or Sam – you give the same for all of us.”  
“I know that – but that would change once Carter was mine.”  
“I agree with the Colonel”  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Sam with confusion on their faces. This was not going as easy as they had assumed it would. O’Neill being difficult was a given but Major Carter was usually a little more willing to listen to reason.  
“Why would you think that Major Carter? You have showed no indifference towards me and I know you love O’Neill more than you do myself or Doctor Jackson.”  
“But the freedom that we would have knowing that I am going home with him – I am afraid would change that. Going home to an empty house after being used to someone being there is a lot harder than being used to going home alone – it plays differently on your heart and to be honest your wants. I would fight anything to keep you all safe; however if you give me the man I want, I will move hell to make sure he is safe. I know this might sound awful but if there is ever a choice between him and you – Teal’c or you Daniel I will leave you behind to save him.”  
“Major Carter I understand that. But your training is not going to leave you just because you now have a ring on your finger. This is something that we feel would be best for you and Colonel O’Neill.”  
The President stopped for a brief moment and then capturing both Sam’s and Jack’s attention – his next statement surprised not only the two of them but also General Hammond. However, before President Hayes could continue, Colonel O’Neill started speaking.  
“Excuse me Sir, but is there something that I am missing? Is there something that Major Carter is missing? I don’t believe I have ever shown any more favoritism towards Carter then I do the big guy over there or Space Monkey. Besides – who has even taken the time to find out if I want to be with her? For all you know it may have just been that crazy book that was making us act that way.”  
“Oh, if you want to be with me?! Really?! I may not want to be with you – you overgrown child – you, you pig headed bully. Why does it have to be you who is being cornered – I never said I wanted to be with you either!”  
That’s when the arguing begin and it was taking everything the others had to try to stop it. This was in no way going to work – Daniel begin wondering if it would not have been better to just marry them while they were knocked out. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, he wondered just what was going to happen if they could not see what was best for them.   
“Attention!”  
The arguing stopped and the disagreeing stopped. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the President. Surprisingly he did not look angry – actually he was smiling. What had just happened between Major Carter and Colonel O’Neill only proved what he already knew – they had never broken protocol when it came to their feelings for each other. They deserved to be happy and he was going to make sure they were. Besides – he really did not like being knocked out and not knowing what he was saying. Government secrets and all that!


End file.
